Tickle Me: Uncharted
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: Just a slashy two-shot of my two favorite men: Harry/Nate but this time it's more dirty than my last! Warning: Guy/Guy if you don't like don't read! Nate just wanted to see if Harry was Ticklish -/-
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone…even though I would definitely love too!**

**A/N: Just a slashy two-shot of Harry/Nate. Just more dirty than the other. ENJOY**

**Tickle-play**

**::**

It was pouring a tremendously amount of freezing rain outside. The wind was nippy and the furnace wasn't even kicked on hot enough for anyone to stay warm. This little condo of Sully's was barely even livable and it sucked.

"Get off of me!" grunts and groans could be visibly clear throughout the entire house from across the hall that Sully had to move himself from the sofa into the bathroom just to talk on the phone. He didn't know exactly what those two were up to, but he would be better off not knowing.

**.**

Harry wiggled beneath Nate's hard body weight; with his two arms pinned above his head and just one of Nate's hands over his vulnerable stomach. Nate couldn't help but smile and giggle whilst he used that one hand to tickle delicately across the sides of Harry's firm body. "Come on mate, stop!" Harry's breath was quickly becoming terribly ragged and that only caused more laughs and chuckles to slip passed Nathan's lips.

He wasn't about to give up; even though Harry was already on the verge of tears. "Why should I?" Nathan gave Flynn a soft grin, and placed the warm palm of his hand over top of Flynn's bellybutton.

Not-so submissive Flynn arched his back completely off the bed, joining his groin with Nate's in a hurry. Nate let out a groan but that smile still remained on his face. "I-I told you so." Harry acknowledged in a rushed tone, hoping he would soon get his ass from underneath Drake. Nathan wiped the smile away, and bent down, arching over just to get in closer. Flynn kept his eyes tight on Nate, and bit his bottom lip to hold back an accidental whimper.

"You are very ticklish, Flynn." Nate whispered against the glistening flesh of his cheek, letting his one wandering hand take back its' control of Flynn's body. The startling touches sent Harry flying and his entire body went hot.

**.**

**.**

Nathan swallowed and continued his venture around Flynn's body that grew very closely to the hem of his jeans without warning. "I am fuckin' ticklish mate. STOP!" he then growled out loud, wiggling and bucking his hips forward. Nate didn't stop but instead went even further. He pressed his body down harder upon Harry, keeping him perfectly in place; yet it brought them to further to the brink of pleasure.

"I don't think I am going to…sorry." Nathan cooed in Harry's right ear and bit viciously onto his plump earlobe as his grip around Harry's wrists grew even tighter.

No matter how many times Harry hollered or even kicked and fussed, the little look on Drake's face seemed to tell that giving up was the last thing on his mind.

In Harry's mind, he usually saw Nathan as the submissive one and of course himself as the dominant one; but which was at first arguing with each other and now begging to be controlled really took a crazy spin on everything. It really didn't seem right to Flynn, but it definitely felt totally amazing.

**::**

"See ya." Sully walked out of the bathroom which was only cracked shut and put the phone back on the dial. He used his thumb and index finger as a handy migraine-reliever after talking for nearly an hour on the phone.

Before heading for the kitchen for a quick drink of his left-over booze from last night's party, he went to check on the two men in the other room. He told himself he wouldn't have to come to this but he ended up doing just that.

"Nate…?" he was standing face to face with the door and started to fret about what he would surprisingly encounter if he did so open that door.

But he stopped himself before he did anything. "No Victor-no just leave it alone." And with that, he took in a calm breath steadying himself and brushed the feeling aside leaving with a happy-go-lucky smile on his face and booze on his mind.

**.**

The two men were now breathing somewhat heavy. Both were fully aroused and dared the other to expose them of their clothing just by the look in their eyes.

"You lil' baby…get off me!" Harry groaned with a smirk and Nathan finally listened to him and released his wrists and began to slowly and carefully get up. He wasn't in much pain but the unwanted intruder in his jeans was screaming out to him; he needed release from these jeans.

That nervous smile was telling Harry something. "Get on your back." Harry ordered, sitting relaxed on his knees, waiting as patiently as he could for Nate.

Slowly but surely Nate listened and lay carefully on his back, weary of Harry noticing the bulge; fortunately Harry found it long before Nate even realized it and groped it without any caution or warning that he might be rough.

He found it a bit hard to dig his fingers in, but managed to do just that with a sly smile. Nathan kept his blue eyes on Flynn even while he bucked his hips.

"Are you ticklish, mate?" Flynn flashed a little wink and a seductive grin Nate's way, in the process of undoing the front of his jeans. Nathan smiled weakly and let out a hard breath of hot air: "I don't know…he could no longer hold his eyes open and they shut, when Flynn grabbed the hem of his jeans and pulled them slowly down Nate's lean legs tossing them in a pile of recently discarded jackets on the floor beside the bed.

Nathan did smile and bucked his hips once more before Flynn went in for the grabbing again. Using his one free hand, Flynn used his cold fingertips to trace along the small bulging muscles from his upper thighs and down to his very ankles.

Goosebumps were slowly coming into view, and Harry smiled. "You do seem ticklish mate…what 'bout this?" and with that said in a half-hearted tone, Flynn used his one hand that groped to gently massage his only groin with much ease.

Nate couldn't stop those raging feelings and thoughts; his hips went nuts again, and the bulge grew even more solid in Harry's grope; with much ventilated heat.

He shivered and that was Harry's answer. It tickled the youngest to the bone and Flynn surprisingly noticed the curled toes beneath his black socks. Nathan let out a cute little chuckle and Flynn took his spot over Nate. "You must be ticklish everywhere, mate." Harry smiled and leaned forward with his hands on both sides of Nathan's head, planting a delicate kiss onto his awaiting lips:

Nate was startled and surprised by this action. While in the process of deepening the previous kiss, Harry moved his arms from Nathan's side and brought his hands faced down over his hidden chest. Harry grunted in anger in the middle of the kiss and pulled away.

"Damnit mate, I thought we said no clothes!" Harry became very flustered and weary at the sight of Nathan still in that damned shirt he once told him to remove.

He must've been embarrassed with himself or something; and he really shouldn't be. Once Harry pulled that shirt over his head, he knew he was in love. Nathan Drake had the most amazing body he's ever saw in his life-time. Muscles sculpted everywhere and inches of hair. Not too much and yet not too little. "Why didn't you show me this before, Nate?" Flynn reached the point in time where he was totally mesmerized and deep in total confusion that he could barely stop it all from happening; even his body was enjoying the sight.

Flynn's eyes scanned every inch of that fuzzy body, leaning down to kiss and stroke it all. Nathan whimpered, praising no one but God with both arms down at his sides and trembling hands, waiting to touch.

"I can't give everyone a free show Flynn." Nathan seemed to smile with closed eyes, and a loose hand behind Flynn's head while he played with the little hairs on his torso.

**.**

**.**

Before too long, Flynn of course dominating had turned their little 'tickle' session into something more. One hand stroked Nate's torso as the other reached down and snuck into his boxer briefs, touching the warm muscle beneath.

He kept strong eye contact with Nate, even as he carefully and lovingly rubbed him. "Your faces are so bloody impractical mate…hot but impractical." He flashed him another wink and felt his own growing arousal ground into Nathan's. He himself could even feel it poke against the thin fabric of Nate's briefs and into the top of his hand.

"Damnit—"Harry cursed, looking down below at the noticeable lump in his own jeans. Nathan smiled; "Do you even know how sinful we are being right now?" Nathan growled low in his throat, with that same simple smile. Harry rolled his eyes, returning to his own straining groin. "Whatever mate; I've done worse." He acknowledged him with an honestly truthful answer; even Nathan knew that wasn't a lie. Nate swallowed hard: "I guess…he said back and gave some thought to assisting Harry with his struggle to undo his own pants.

Drake heard a little growl of anger pass his lips and kind of laughed at that. "Hold on Flynn…god!" Nate sat up somewhat and quickly unbuttoned and finally unzipped Flynn's pants.

He noticed the black satin silk behind that zipper and snapped the elastic waistband. "HEY!" Harry yelped jumping back a little, with his ass perfectly rested over Nate's hard groin. He just smiled and took a handful of Harry's locks; he forced him down and kissed him with everything he had.

Harry moved around atop of Nathan's lap, using his free hand to wiggle himself free from his jeans and briefs.

**::**

"Well, looks like this is goin' somewhere…Harry couldn't help but smile. It was funny how it all started out with an argument and now this.

**::**

**E/N: Okay this is not the end…I just wanted to make a slashy one-shot of Harry/Nate and this time with extra-slash—just beware of next chapter it gets dirty -/-**


	2. Two: Final

**A/N: Second part to my Harry/Nate story…and last but beware it might get a bit dirty!**

**Tickle-Play: Part II**

**::**

Nathan was breathing heavily. His chest was moving up and back down in a hurry but all he could do was look deeply at Harry; the only man that was taking his time to enjoy every little last bit of Nate.

"You really want to do this, mate—what 'bout the ol' man?" Harry stopped to warn Nathan before Harry could even get him out of his briefs. Nathan looked at everything but Harry at that moment. His face flushed a deep red and his bare body beneath grew hot.

"He won't care…I just-I just can't take it any longer, Flynn." He tried not to let it come out in such a dirty way but that's what it sounded like to Flynn.

He did nothing but smile. "Fine chum, but if he flips out on us or somethin' don't say I didn't warn you." Harry gave his friend a brief little smile before returning to his blue eyes and kissed him without a doubt the hardest time ever. It caused the sensitive back of Nate's head to crush deep within the cheap pillow. Nate smiled back in the kiss and put both of his hands on Harry's hips.

Harry made just a tiny little noise showing Nate how much he enjoyed that simple touch and he moved his body further above Nathan.

Before Harry took off Nate's boxers, he kissed his neck sweetly and sucked, while each of his subtle fingers wiggled them free from his hips; with a little help from Nate of course. Harry's eyes glimmered brightly at the wonderful sight-Nathan was perfect size; not too big and definitely not too small…"Wonderful mate." Harry gave him a little wink just like before and carefully pulled down his own.

They were thrown into the pile on the floor right where their jackets and slacks were. Nathan swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. It has been a long time since he's been with another man.

Harry noticed the sudden change in his mood and worried: "What is it Drake?" he was already starting to second-guess. Maybe Nate was afraid…and if it's been a while it would surely hurt. Nathan didn't say a word. He kept his mouth shut tight and put both his arms at his sides; "I'm sorry Flynn…I-I don't know if I can do it anymore…he stuttered, fretting like a little child beneath Harry.

It made him worry more than he should. "I care for you mate—a lot and I don't want to hurt you. We don't have to." With just those few words, Harry completely changed his mind. He didn't even have to over-look any of it and while he was positioning himself up right, climbing his ass off Nate, Nathan quickly took hold of Flynn's wrist and wouldn't budge. This was the most awkward position two men could ever be in; both naked and one sitting upright. It wasn't that it was weird it just didn't seem right.

"That doesn't mean I want you to go." Nate explained crawling toward Harry so that his arms were rested contently against his thighs and bare backside exposed to the open air. Harry's cheeks turned only slightly red as he noticed his little rear.

This was a cute way to stare at someone you really appreciated being around and it brought warmth to Flynn.

"You are bloody cute...he said in delicate whisper, breathing hard against Nate's face. Nathan growled something in the back of his throat and leaned up on both his elbows to steal a kiss from his lips. Harry accepted it and urged him further by tugging hard on his forearms.

Nate did move and as he did he bound his arms around his lover's waist and extended the kiss.

**.**

**.**

Hours of watching random Soap Operas on TV, Sully fell into an intense deep sleep; he was a heavy sleeper which unfortunately caused irritating snoring. He even fell asleep with half a bottle of vodka at his side; of course…that was Sully.

**.**

"Okay mate, which is it-sex or no sex?" Harry wondered, considering that he'd choose before Harry himself answered for him.

Nathan propped himself up correctly and wrapped the sheets around his waist-down. "When you put it like that it just sounds wrong." Nate acknowledged, grabbing a hold of the warm sheets. Flynn rolled his eyes and stood up, reaching for his pile of discarded clothing.

"Ho-ho wait a minute Flynn, what are you doing?" Nathan stopped him in a hurry before he could even pick up his briefs. He gave him a loud terrible sound and turned.

"What does it look like I'm doin', Nate-you don't want anythin' to do with me." He quickly revised his words in his head so that it came out as Nathan being the bad guy. "The hell I don't Flynn!" he cursed, grabbing Harry by his two forearms and once again onto the bed which smelled of masculine cologne and skin.

Flynn was absolutely shocked and surprised that Nathan actually wanted to do this with him. His lips curved into a small grin at one side and Nate welcomed him into his warm embrace.

.

.

Before they could waste any more time arguing, Harry took another feel for his skin, sending Nate onto his back again.

"You look beautiful, Nate." Harry smiled and brought his lips down for a taste of his strong aftershave and prickly hairs growing back across his jawline. Nate cried at those soft touches, pulling intensely on Harry's dark locks.

Their bare bodies touched one another, creating more heat than necessary which brought both men back to the 'arousal' state.

Nate let his lips go to take in a little bit of air and then returned, alluring his warm tongue inside Flynn's mouth; both tongues fought for dominance yet Nate's won. "It's bloody hot in here…he said to Nate previously travelling his curious fingers down his fuzzy torso, down his waist and even over the dark trail of tiny hairs, which was of course aiming down south to his growing member.

Later, after getting some permission from Nathan, Harry took no precautions at all to grab his dick; and once it was held tight in his hand with the warmth of his skin radiating onto the muscle, Nate wiggled uneasily beneath him like he was in some sort of pain.

"Well that was new." Harry said, having Nate return the same treatment. Harry growled once he was in those nice pair of hands and bucked forward unconsciously though. It felt nice to finally be felt; to be touched.

"Mate…" he slapped his palms hard onto Nate's chest without knowing, and bucked again this time both of their dicks met.

Nate hissed trying so hard to keep back the unwanted moan, arching his back. Harry didn't keep it inside; "Fuck!" he cursed aloud thrusting this time; Nate wasn't really into 'dry-humping' but what Harry was doing right now just felt way too good to stop. He even urged him on with his hands beneath Flynn's cheeks pushing him forward.

God; skin to skin contact felt so amazing;

"I-I want you, Flynn!" Nate yelled, trying to keep it as muffled as he could so the old man couldn't hear-but that barely mattered anymore.

Flynn grinned and let the one beneath have it. "You ready mate?" Harry asked, hopefully this being the last and final time he asks him at all. He was already situated with the tip of his dick aimed perfectly at Nathan's entrance. All he had to do was say those few words and he was fucked!

He shook his head; that being his only sign. "Okay…Harry puffed out and went in very carefully at first, then after getting Drake used to his size, he picked up the pace.

Drake couldn't believe he was getting fucked by one of his once-enemies…but it felt great. "F-Flynn…he shut his eyes arched his back, bucked his hips and pinched the muscle that connected his neck to his shoulders. Damn did that hurt like hell; but Harry was used to this kind of pain.

"Yeah…that's right." Harry started moving even quicker but not too quick, letting Nate's legs get slowly weak around him as he already started the panting.

The air around them was suddenly dry and humid; but that of course was all the attraction; the friction and the lust around them that grew with each passing moment.

But something about Nate's voice worried Harry and he stopped moving all together. He pulled out carefully and found the problem right away. "Fuck Flynn, you forgot the lubricant!" Nate roared but not as loud as he intended on at first. Nate then propped himself up slowly on his elbows and Harry jumped from the bed, reaching for the night stand.

Harry smiled wide as he opened the drawer. He knew Nathan all too well; he even knew all about his dirty little secrets.

"Well here it is." Harry pulled out the bottle very slowly, just trying to piss Nate off; Nate felt his face redden, and he kicked him straight in the back. "Come on Flynn, before the old man comes in." Nate hurried him and Harry returned to him at fairly decent time.

**.**

Harry fully coated himself in the thick liquid. It was very cold on his skin but it really didn't bother. "I am so glad I am not fully homo…because this is definitely awkward but you are my only exception." Harry said leaning over him again, placing both of his arms on each of Nate's sides like steel prison bars.

Nate just stared and gave Harry enough room by spreading his legs a bit. Nate licked his lips and pulled Harry down for a kiss.

It didn't last as long and the sweet intercourse continued.

**.**

**.**

Harry entered once again and it felt good. While he pumped, Harry took a secure hold on Nate's dick and used one finger to trace the shaft of it.

He felt Nathan shake;

"Bloody—Harry was suddenly interrupted by Nate's warm palms against his chest. Harry wasn't as fuzzy as Nate yet he did have some hair which excited the adventurer more. Flynn moved faster and before long the bed began to squeak…of course!

Nate kept his eyes open, weary, but open staring at Flynn's glistening beauty. He groaned and held his eyes shut tight, digging his nails deep into his sides. "Fuck!" the British man above growled bearing his pearly teeth and closed his eyes as if he were in terrible pain. Nathan bucked his hips upward until they grounded against Flynn's and his hand left Nate's member; this time moving across his chest.

Nate guided Harry's hands up further on his chest, over his tough pecks and let him mess. Harry leaned over once again to whisper delicately into his ear, flicking one of his nipples with a thumb. Nate groaned deep this time and Harry picked up speed. "Shit!" Nathan had nothing better to say with tightly gritted teeth, directing his arms backwards behind him so now that his fingers were digging painfully into the wooden headboard.

"Y-you're bloody amazin' mate…Harry smiled into his neck, breathlessly speaking, whilst thrusting in even deeper, nearly hitting his prostate. Just that made Nathan see clouds and stars; his eyes actually started to burn from the intensity of it.

Harry held his mouth open only to take a few drags of fresh air and then continued his rampage on Nathan. He caused a bit of pain but not much to make him cry. He went as deep as he could; well just until his testes hit Nate's entrance that is.

**::**

The sound of their bodies smashing together was instantly faded into nothing and all that they could hear now was the heavy breathing surrounding them.

"God—Nathan yelled once, moving his body with Harry as he went a bit faster; this time creating a tickling-contracting sensation in his lower abdomen. "Oh great!" he spat out all in one big breath realizing that he was on the verge of release. Harry pounded him more and more until he could feel his own distracting vibrations.

"Bloody hell—why now?" Harry moved his face from the little space in Nate's neck, an agitated yet exhausted expression defining his face.

Nathan smiled at his expression but he didn't dare move a muscle; he was instantly nearing his time and so was Harry.

"Just one more push…"Harry smiled down at Nate and when that was done, the pain left entirely and the pleasure quickly rushed in like a painful damned migraine. They both released simultaneously as Harry fisted extremely tight to the sheets beneath them and Nate dug his cramped fingers into the flesh of the British man's tense back.

The heat of the moment nearly distracted them from the tickling sensation of their warm liquids drizzling down each other's members.

"Well-Harry started, breathing slightly heavy, carefully pulling out from Nathan, and dripping the last bit of semen onto the nice sheets and on Drake's lower stomach. –that was well played mate…we should do it sometime again." Harry winked at his friend beneath him, wiggling around in a teasing way.

After cleaning up and calming their feelings, both men left the bedroom fully dressed and that's when they both found Sully asleep on the couch in front of the TV playing some 'Lifetime' crap. "I still can't believe he is still here—you must take very-very good care of him, chum." Flynn smiled that creepy dirty smile again and Nate rolled his eyes:

His mind was still far in the gutters. "Okay didn't you say you were leaving?" Nate was hoping to just talk him out the door but that of course wasn't an option.

Harry reached down and grabbed only one of Drake's hands. He moved it close to his lips and kissed it before kissing his lips. "See you 'round mate." He let his hand go and turned 'round on his heels; and that was the end of that.

**.**

**.**

Returning back to his normal routine, Nate turned to look at Victor. He was like a father to him and hell did he look so-cute cuddled up on the sofa with nothing but his own bottle of booze. "Oh Sully." Nate smiled and carefully sat down next to him at the foot of the couch, awaiting his wake.

**::**

**E/N: There finally done! It wasn't as intense as I would've hoped but it was still good…I hope you guys enjoyed that! Reviews are totally welcome!**


End file.
